


The Warrior Cats Poem

by TheDerangedPrince



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Erin Hunter, Other, Warrior Cat Books, Warriors by Erin Hunter, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDerangedPrince/pseuds/TheDerangedPrince
Summary: A Warrior Cat Poem. It's inspired by the books written by Erin Hunter and summarizes them well.





	The Warrior Cats Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back for a school project, but seeing I enjoyed it so much I decided to share. This Free Verse Poem used to be posted on my DeviantArt page before I decided to leave DeviantArt completely. The reason I'm sharing it here again, even though it's old and not really the style I write anymore... A lot of other really enjoyed what I wrote, so I'd like to still bring that same joy and post it again.

Should have known from the start  
That this would fall apart

I just want to get away  
But I hurt you every day

Deep in my soul  
I know I can’t let you go

Nothing is clear  
Were living in fear

I see the signs  
In the night skies  
Trying to make out the words  
As they try to be heard

Deep in the forest, we must fight  
For what we believe is right

Leaders are granted nine lives  
While the rest of us must fight to survive  
Because if we all die  
It’s the end of our time

Following the code  
That everyone knows

We train our young  
Under the sun  
To protect everyone  
Until we’re done

Tigerheart tries to lead us into a trap  
Which we may never come back  
He brings many deaths  
And it ends in a mess

We had to join the clans  
To take a stand  
Against the vicious BloodClan

Chased off their territory  
In such a hurry  
But it's not the end of this clan’s story

Running off into the unknown  
So long ago  
They found a new home

SkyClan was destroyed by a horrible fate  
Which was an awful mistake  
If only they had chosen a better place

Along comes a warrior with a pelt like fire  
He fulfilled Cloudstar’s desire  
Restoring the clan to its former glory  
Giving them nothing to worry

At first, they turned their back on their ancestors  
Who had given them no answers  
As time passes the clans faith returns  
Leaving them strong  
Now that the rats are gone

Whatever happened to those ancient clans  
We never do see them within StarClan  
SkyClan was a lucky one  
They still live under the sun

Now four chosen cats  
Must making a journey down a dangerous path

When they reach the Sun-drown place  
After crashing through the waves  
They are shocked by what they face

Talking to Midnight  
About her sight  
They journey off into the night

Coming across cats with mud in their fur  
That has a strange way of catching birds

Staying for a few days  
They teach us their ways

Holding the silver tom as prisoner  
He wishes to be with his sister

Thinking he was the chosen one  
That had come  
To rid the tribe of the evil one

As it becomes time to fight  
The silver she-cat sacrifices her life  
It was meant to be  
For he wasn’t the one to defeat the enemy

The real truth  
Was she is the one to kill Sharptooth  
Not the gray tom  
Who had come along

The Warriors continue the journey  
With many worries  
In a big hurry  
To save the clans  
From the Two-legged man  
With the powerful monsters  
That cause an uproar

As we go hunting to feed our clans  
You can hear the grunting of man  
They destroy our home  
Leaving nothing but stones  
Just as Midnight had told

Again the clans must join together  
To make it through this raw weather  
Will they be able to survive  
And stay alive?

Coming to a great lake  
Everything starts to break  
The bonds they shared  
Flared with some pairs

One cat is blind  
But his senses are strong  
He follows his heart  
And is rarely wrong

Mislead by a cat named Sol  
The full truth was never told

Many mistakes  
And warrior code breaks  
Making up lies  
As many cats die

Turning our backs on the others  
As darkness begins to smother  
We can’t run  
This must be won

Pointless battles  
Because one cat tattled  
So there are no thrills  
From these kills

When its time to die  
Jayfeather still tries  
To save Flametail’s life  
When he falls through the ice  
Will anyone stand for what is right  
or will we all pay price?

It was just a scheme  
To add to the team  
Killing souls  
Is all they know

Three must become four  
To end this war

Paralyzed by fear  
Outsider appears  
Knowing they’re near  
We try to stay clear

What lies ahead  
Is the dead

Haunting us with nightmares  
Keeping us well aware  
Leaving us scared  
That they’re still there

The only hope for survival  
Is to win this final trial

As the fourth appears  
The battle draws near

What is our fate  
And is it too late?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY POEM, THANK YOU!


End file.
